Goodbye
by whovianpower
Summary: He always had to say goodbye. He never wanted to. Weather they left, or were forced, he still had to say goodbye. He always had to. One day it may just kill him. But not today. He carries on, but never lets go. He always remembers when others forget.


_**I just had to write this. Neither of the poems used are mine. I just love them.**_

* * *

_Fezzes are red_

_The TARDIS is blue_

_Ask Donna about the Doctor_

_She'll say Doctor Who?_

_Every Rose will wilt._

_Every Pond will run dry._

_And the hardest part for the Doctor_

_Is saying goodbye._

_-Unknown_

* * *

_Rose went away._

_So the Doctor was blue._

His hearts snapped in two when she left. When she faded away he felt like his whole world was sucked into darkness. His world was over. He felt like he could have curled up and died, like there was a hole in his chest that could never be filled. His hearts wrenched with sadness, the words sitting in his throat, the words he never got to say. A tear slithered down his cheek as he closed his open mouth, glancing down solemnly at the grated floor. The TARDIS hummed as he trudged around her controls, flicking the occasional switch, pulling the occasional lever. He felt like he could just die. Maybe he would have. Maybe he would have just hung up the keys to the TARDIS, locked his doors, given up his travels. It wasn't the same without her. Maybe he would have, if he hadn't glanced up to see the woman in white.  
_"What?"_

_Ask Donna "Where's the Doctor?"  
She'll respond, "Doctor Who?"_

She couldn't handle it. No one could. Most people maybe would have burned within minutes, but not her. She was different. She was special. She was the most important woman in the universe. She was gone. Nobody would have expected the simple temp from Chiswick could have embraced the life of a time traveler, and saved the lives of so many at what could have been the cost of her own. Nobody could have expected her to be the most important person in all of creation. No one could have even thought she would be the best friend of the 'Oncoming Storm', the 'Last of the Timelords'. No one could have thought she could understand him, not even him himself. So as tears slithered down her cheek as she begged him not to make her go, his hearts wrenched once again. And as she forgot it all, tears built up behind his eyes. She collapsed into his arms, and he held her tight, not wanting to let go.  
_"Goodbye."_

_Sarah Jane_

She was so brave. She was so kind. After all of it, she came back and fought. She never let go, and never stopped looking. She always held him close, never saying goodbye. She came back in the wrong time, and never heard a word, but she still never let go. Even after years past, and she had a son, she still never quite let go. She always was there, waiting. Even though he'd changed, she still wanted him back. Time passed, but she was always ready to come back. She'd always wait.  
_"I thought you died!"_

_And Martha_

She always thought she was ordinary. Before she met him, she thought she was just going to live a normal life. She never thought she was going to do something worth remembering. She was just a medical student in London. She never expected her hospital to go to the moon. She never thought she'd not only meet an alien, but fall in love with him. He'd never see it, but she'd never care. But then she walked the earth, and she had to leave. He was sorrowful. They were good friends. But she had her family to go to. And after the planets in the sky, and she married her husband, she felt like it was the good old days, the days where she'd travel and save the world. But _he _wasn't there. And the day they fought the Sontaran, he appeared. And she, the woman who walked the earth, and told stories of this amazing man, was speechless. As he turned his back and walked away, she had the feeling she would never see him again.  
_"Doctor!"_

_And now both the Ponds_

She was the girl who waited. He was the last centurion. They were his family. They'd care for him for their entire lives. The girl who waited, the girl who fought as a pirate, who'd die for the simplest person. The last centurion, the man who wait 2,000 years, he the roman. They'd die for him. But they'd also die for each other. After all the adventure, after all the love, they'd be together forever. And he was happy for them. But when he was touched by an angel, how could she have walked away. She'd give up it all, just to be with him. Her Stupid Face. She loved him. The girl who waited couldn't wait any longer. She turned around on her grave stone and faced him, tears streaming from her eyes. And she was gone. He'd never forget them. He'd never let them go. He'd never let his ponds run dry. He'd never say goodbye.  
_"Raggedy Man, Goodbye."_

_Had their fun with the Doctor  
But now they've all gone._

They all left. Weither it was by choice or by force, they were all gone. He'd never see them again. The Bad Wolf was his love. The woman who walked the earth was his companion. The most important woman in the universe was his best friend. The girl who waited, and the last centurion were his family. He had his Impossible girl. But how long was it until he had to let go?  
_"Run you clever boy, and remember me."_

_So ask again,  
"Why is the TARDIS blue?"  
There's a sad man inside,  
with both his hearts torn in two._

He had to face it. One day, he had to say goodbye. He had to let go. He had to say his final words. The clock was striking twelve, and a new adventure would begin. But when it was over, he knew he had to say goodbye.  
_"Raggedy Man, g__ood night."_


End file.
